


there is no us

by tolnerd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I wanna make myself sad, I'm pretty sure it's considered rape bc Tom doesn't really wanna, M/M, fuck Tord but like, hes forced to and he's given up on his life, its gonna be sad, shrug emoji, so this is gonna be sad, theres gonna be sad sex, theres gonna be yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnerd/pseuds/tolnerd
Summary: Tom is taken hostage in the near beginning, Tord fell in love. Too in love. Poor boy didn't know how to express his emotions well enough for Tom, and Tom's barely able to breath from how much his chest aches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna make myself sad sometimes yknow ??

Tom is still in his silent room, the only light source being his goggles as he gazed down at the ground. His room was nothing more than a cage, trapped behind cold metal bars to stop him from running. He wouldn't be able to run anyway with the chains strapped onto him, leaving him uncable of doing anything but sit on the floor and wait. Wait for something to happen or someone to come in and free him from this hell.

 

But there would be no one.

 

No one but his so called spouse.

 

Speaking of spouse, the doors to his cage were pushed open, blinding light flashing Tom in his eyes to make him blink and gaze away from the man standing in the doorway. That silhouette that Tom knew from a mile away.

 

"tom, it's time to come out," Said the man, his thick accent obviously giving away who it was.

 

"I don't want to, tord," Tom answered, shifting back around to face the leader's scarred face with the clinking of his chains disturbing the sickening silence in this room. Apparently, that wasn't the answer Tord was looking for.

 

He was in front of the bars in an instant, grabbing a tight hold of them as he gazed through them to send a harsh glare at Tom. That didn't phase Tom at all.

 

"I'm letting you out, out to my room whether you like it or not, do you understand."

 

Even if Tom did say no, Tord wouldn't listen. He never did.

 

The door to the cage was open, and his chains were practically teared off before he was up to his feet and getting dragged by the neck out of this room. Though, Tom didn't bother on fighting back. It's not like he would have anywhere else to go, someone else to love in the right way.

 

It wasn't real to Tom, it never will be.

 

They were in Tord's office, completely empty with nothing but a wardrobe and his desk in the middle. There was a nice carpet and some lovely crimson shaded curtains, but that was all. Bland and boring, something Tom saw every few days. 

There was a door on the right, Tord took Tom to that door, pushing it open and closing it once they were both inside.

This room was just like a bedroom that you would find in a mansion, elegant and dazzling to the eyes. Red sheets on the bed, giving such a romantic vibe from it yet at the same time, giving a disgusting wretched feeling in your gut. Everything was red, almost like his room had been painted in blood, which it must've been seeing how Tord was.

Tom was snapped out of his dull gaze once he noticed Tord grabbing at his dark vest and tugging on the buttons, watching the cloth come off. He did nothing to stop Tord. If he did, it would only hurt.

Tord had his mechanical hand grab a fistful of Tom's hair, yanking him down a few inches to his height before smashing their lips together. Same old thing as always.

The kiss was so rough their teeth hit each other, Tom wincing from the pain but only letting out a small grunt. Tord's organic hand managed to make its way to Tom's collared shirt, tugging on the buttons and snapping them off. He was beginning to grow a bit more aggressive now. It seemed Tom would have to get another shirt soon.

In moments they were on the bed, Tom on top of Tord as Tom's hands were pinned on each side of Tord. Tord had pulled back, removing his uniform pants and boxers and tossing them onto the floor. He sat up, hand on Tom's crotch as he began to unzip his pants as well.

Tom didn't move a muscle, only staring at Tord with the same dull green eyes. Tord didn't like it, pressing his lips against Tom's again to distract them both.

Their pants were off now, Tord only having his tattered red hoodie on and Tom have his collared shirt open. Neither of them had said a single word yet.

Tord had his human hand on Tom's cock, not even bothering for lube since they had done this so many times now as he already lined he tip up to his hole. Besides, the sting helped them both feel something.

Tom had his hands on Tord's hips, taking a moment as he watched Tord pull his hand away to place behind himself, helping himself sit up as Tom pushed into Tord.

A soft gasp escaped Tord, functional eye fluttering shut as he let Tom do the work now. Just like always. Tom dug his nails into Tord's waist, pulling back out slowly before his hips moved on their own, harsh thrusts entering Tord and coming back out.

This was a daily thing they'd do, mainly whenever Tord was stressed or angry. Tom was his little stress reliever, always going to him whenever he needed a good pounding or two. If Tord was ever in a good mood, he'd go to Tom to tell him how much he loved him, and kiss him anywhere he wanted. Those days were what Tom would hope for every night.

The leader found himself grinding back against his lover, head tossed back and mouth dropped open as he let the male pound into him. Tom would only let out soft groans and grunts while he let Tord make the noise, moaning and panting out curses whenever he tightened around Tom's cock.

"mn- fuck .. ah! yes, fuck yes, right there! mm fuck yeah, I love you, tom. tom, tom, tom .." Tord would chant, repeating his name over and over again.

It was finally near the end where they would both reach their peak, Tom leaning down and placing his lips onto Tord's while he came inside of Tord. Tord would always moan and cum onto the both of them, getting it onto his hoodie as he would kiss Tom back.

They were finally done, Tom pulling out and cleaning himself up with his own shirt, sitting himself down against the frame of the bed. Tord would lay beside him, limp for a few moments before he got up to his feet, retrieving his clothes.

"take a shower and go back to your room, I'll be back to give you a wonderful meal," Tord spoke, slipping on his navy blue overcoat before crawling back onto the bed and onto Tom's lap.

Tom only stared at him blankly, eyes blinking on the screen as he watched the leader lean in for another kiss.

This kiss felt different than the others. Tord cupped Tom's cheeks with his hands, tilting his head as he let the kiss last longer than it always did. Tom felt his own face beginning to heat up from that. His chest ached as he slid his own arms around Tord's waist, pulling him close as their bodies both pressed up against each other, not a single space between them.

Though, every good moments came to an end. Tord pulled back with a soft sigh, taking a moment to stare at Tom before crawling back off to get his clothes back on.

Tom knew that kiss wouldn't happen in a long time again, licking his lips as he tried to taste Tord's lips against his, so lovingly. He watched silently as Tord left the room, leaving nothing but Tom and the same dreadful silence.

But no, this wasn't the same. Tord's room had a terrible atmosphere, one where Tom's chest would feel like it was burning and his throat would clog up over.

It was sickening.

Tom got up, finally making some moves as he headed to Tord's shower to clean himself off. He couldn't leave even if he had the chance now. There was no where Tom could go.

Tord had made Tom fall in love, and it was the worst thing he could ever have experienced in his life. If only he could've told Tom in the past what would really happen to him.


	2. there is no us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's had enough of this, anger is beginning to fill up his head, leaving nothing but an angry man screaming to be let go at his lover. He doesn't want to do this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is entirely based on the video There Is No Us by Resting Judge on Youtube so go check that out

Same thing as before.

  
Tom in his cage with a new shirt and the chains still trapping him. The room was as dark as usual, only his goggles allowing him to look around but nothing new to look at.

  
The room was quiet, insanely quiet. It was driving Tom mad. Tord had left, maybe a week now. Tom had forgotten to keep track of the days. Only a few soldiers would come every now and then to hand Tom his daily meals. All Tom wanted to do was see someone, see Edd, see Matt, see someone he had dearly cared about. He knew it wouldn't ever happen, ever again.

  
Then he had enough.

  
He screamed, trying to lunge forward to the bars but only to be choked and pulled back by the chains. The male thrashed around, screaming and crying out, yelling Tord's name. Tom didn't want to do this anymore.

  
Seconds turned into minutes, hours, days of screaming until Tom couldn't let out the smallest of sounds. He was pressed back against the cold cement wall, watching as the door finally opened up after the long, cold days.

  
"tom, what the hell is your problem? why were you screaming? soldiers reported saying you were trying to call me, now what do you want?" Said the same crazed voice, the voice that would usually send shivers down Tom's spine.

  
Not anymore though.

 

"let me go."

 

"excuse me, thomas?"

 

"I said let. me. go. im sick of this place, sick of staying inside this cage with nothing but these chains. i barely get to see the light outside and you're making me think that you don't even love me!"

  
Tom's words cut through Tord, even if he was speaking quietly. Tord balled his hands up into fists, biting his lip to keep his anger from lashing out onto Tom.

 

"you _left_ me, left me every  _fucking_ day after we fucked. never telling me how much you really love me, only using me like some kind of sex toy. all you ever do is think about yourself! don't you ever think about taking me out with you? or thinking about how i ever fucking feel in this god forsaken place?! i thought you wanted to take care of me, i thought you actually wanted to  _love_ me and change!"

 

The corner of Tord's mouth twitched, sending the same menacing glare at Tom through the bars. He was having enough of that bullshit Tom spewed out.

 

"well, i mean you're acting like me leaving town is all about me and turning over a new leaf but .."

 

Tom had opened his mouth up to speak, but noticed Tord holding his hand up, silencing him in a split second. Tord didn't want to hear anything else now.

 

"it's really.. it's really about you, you know that? i mean, you need me gone, just say so! just tell me you don't give a shit about me!" The rage was beginning to show, the darkness in the room hiding his slowly reddening face. 

 

The male in the cage blinked, letting out a shaky sigh as he spoke, "i tried.. i really tried, but .." He went quiet, unable to find the right words to say what his mind was telling him.

 

"but what?" Tord asked, staying silent for a moment as he waited for Tom to answer. The answer never came so quickly.

 

Tord lunged forward, grabbing a tight hold of the bars as he leaned forward, eyes widened with rage.

 

" **DO NOT LIE TO ME**!"

 

Tom didn't make any eye contact with that monster, only glancing off to the side as he felt his voice crack, "i dont know what you want-"

 

"you were running," Tord had interrupted, pulling himself back but his hands still holding onto the bars. "that's what i want you to say."

 

The captive stayed quiet, looking down at the ground as the silence filled the room again. He laughed, tilting his head back up to look at the man who had captured his prey.

 

"do i owe you now?"

 

Tord blinked, frowning as he listened.

 

"do i get to show you how worthy i am of your  _sacrifices_ now?"

 

The leader's eye twitched, wanting to pull out his gun and shoot the man. Why didn't Tom understand how much he was doing for him?

 

"I live in this cage for you, and not  _breathe_ for you!" Screamed Tom, trying to move forward but gasping when the chains pulled him back. Worthless. He caught his breath, feeling tears beginning to prick at his eyes beneath the goggles when he looked back up to Tord.

 

"you stand there, and you  _think_ about what i have been doing, and about everything i have ever told you.. and  _you tell me_ who wouldn't run."

 

They were both silent now, Tom gritting his teeth together to keep himself from screaming again. His throat felt like it was being clawed at from how much he had screamed, trying to help himself feel better physically.

 

Tord stood there, hands sliding off from the bars as he lowered his eyes down to Tom's height when he's kneeling down, eyes lidded as he spoke softly. He had dropped down to his knees now, leveled up to Tom's face.

 

"you wanna know who wouldnt run.. someone capable of being in a relationship, someone capable of being alone-"

 

"if you were someone  _capable_ of being alone, someone capable of **NOT SUFFOCATING ME**!"

 

" **I WASN'T**  suffocating you, i was trying to show you."

 

"you were trying to **SAVE ME!** "

 

"i was trying to save  **US**!"

 

" **THERE IS NO US!** " Tom finally yelled out, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he leaned forward. Tord went silent at that, eyes widening. Tom continued, " **THERE IS NO THIS!** There is no future .." 

 

He couldn't speak properly, choking on his own sobs as he tried to wipe them away with his shoulder. ".. not anymore."

 

No words were able to come out of the two of them, only Tom's quiet sobs and cries filling up the room. Tord looked down, his chest beginning to ache. Was this how Tom had felt?

 

The door opened up, Tom blinking his tears away as he looked up to the leader. His leader.. why was he crying anyways?

 

The chains came off, dropping onto the ground as Tom felt himself finally being able to breath once again. After so long.

 

Tom's chin was lifted up by Tord's warm fingers, Tord kneeling down to get to Tom's height as their lips met. They didn't say anything else, only pressing their lips together.

 

It felt like the kiss all those years ago, when Tord actually showed his love to Tom properly, letting him know how great he was and how he would never let him go no matter what. Tom had leaned into the kiss, arms sliding around Tord's waist. It felt .. wonderful, to feel this again.

 

.. maybe it would be best to start over, wouldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad sad

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda sucky but the real angst is gonna be next chapter ok ok love u guys


End file.
